


Boundaries

by fairytalehearts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is "missing" again. Future Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow or any other DC properties. This is a non-profit work of fiction.

His normal, boring days were really the worst.

Board meetings. Interviews. More meetings. He almost wished there was a bank robbery to get him out of the meeting with the finance guys but alas nothing. Starling City was quiet. Glancing out of his office, he hoped to catch a glance of Felicity to confirm their lunch plans but she wasn’t there.

Wasn’t in IT.

Wasn’t at the clock tower.

Diggle hadn’t seen her since last night and Roy had seen her in the morning while he was training but then she left for their day job.  Too many boring days- he had gone soft. There was always the threat that someone would find out his true identity and use his very public relationship with Felicity against him. But he’d been happy. Comfortable.

“You’ve reached Felicity Smoak, Head of IT at Queen Consolidated. If this is an emergency please contact me at home or my assistant Ms. Reed by dialing 219 at the beep. Thanks.”

Steeling himself, he raised a hand to knock on Felicity’s office door. She never used the office- she had spent weeks outfitting his secretary’s station to her exact specifications. There was no way she was redoing another office space.

So her assistant got the corner office. And did not like him. One bit. For instance: ten seconds ago In lieu of greeting she didn’t look up from her computer and simply said, “Scum of the Earth.”

“I’m your boss, Natalie-”

“Only on my paycheck.”

Ignoring her previous comment he continued, “-So when your boss calls you and asks where his head of IT is, he shouldn’t have to come down here to get an answer.”

Natalie Reed should  have been fired months ago.  Most IT professionals did not want a twenty one year old in their business but Natalie had won her over.  Felicity loved her and for some reason thought her blatant hatred of him was amusing. It was getting old very fast- especially when he needed her help. Slowly, Natalie reached into her desk and slid a green planner at him.

“The scheduling information I’m given to upload to the Queen Servers is emailed to me at the beginning of every week. The schedule Ms. Smoak actually keeps is in here. Can’t hack the old school I guess. Also she does a lot of- charity work. At night. With The Arrow. If I was you I’d be a little jealous.”

Oliver hopes his smirk comes off as annoyed and not proud. It didn’t work.

Natalie grabbed the planner back from him. “I knew it. The Great Oliver Queen is really -”

“A great philanthropist.” Oliver cut her off, “Now give me the planner. Felicity might be in trouble.”

Flipping to today, Oliver skimmed the contents of previous days- Yogalates over lunch, Gym sessions with Diggle scribbled in between their regularly scheduled lunches. On Wednesday the 20th, her morning staff meeting was followed by- nothing. The page had literally been torn off.

“I didn’t think you’d believe me if I said Ms. Smoak ripped it out of her own secret planner.”

Thinking quickly he tried to decide on the best course of action, fingers shuffling against his thumb into a fist. If Felicity ripped it out of her planner that meant she knew he’d come looking for it and didn’t want her assistant to know where she was. Which meant she knew what she was getting into. So if he made the call-

“Hello Chief Lance. This is Natalie Reed. I served with your nephew in Afghanistan. Blackhawks. Yep. That’s me. I’m flattered, thank you, sir. Now this might not be of importance to you, I know you’re a busy man with the commissioner elections coming up, but my boss is missing and if you could just text me her last GPS ping. Oh okay.”

Natalie scribbled the address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. “Men are such babies.”

He hoped Chief Lance could also get him out of a few speeding tickets.

Running down the hallway, Oliver skidded to a stop, double and triple-checking his phone to make sure it was correct. It was. Opening the door in front of him he mentally prepared for a possible fight, wishing he’d at least brought his bow. The coordinates led him to an old warehouse facility with several cars out front.

It was dark but he could make out someone talking,“-Felicity Smoak.”

The lights turned on with a heavy thud, and Felicity walked across the stage and thanked the announcer. “The first time I went to college was a great experience but Med School was always my dream. This was something I did for me in my free time. I know lots of us here have busy schedules and lives but my message is simple: We got this. Thank You Dean, and Congratulations to the rest of the class. We did it!”

Making his way to the stage, he wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

“Oliver everyone is staring at us.”

“I don’t care. When did you go to med school?”

She smiled awkwardly at the audience and the dean doing her best to nudge him towards the exit.

“When we first started, there was Diggle and Roy and everyone else and I started taking classes online and then I was so close to getting a degree that I figured why not- go for it. Someone needs to patch you guys up. I’ve got a list of useful skills I need to learn. Next up is flight lessons.”

“You hate heights and small spaces.” Bruce Wayne was also building a new jet for the League. One of the many things she shouldn’t know about but did.

“Thankfully my assistant is a world-renowned pilot. Now are we going to talk about boundaries or were you really that upset that I missed our lunch?”

Oliver grabbed her hand and headed back towards his car. “I didn’t call Lance for your location. It was Natalie. Today was so boring without you I may have overreacted.”

An explosion echoed to their left, followed by the sound of sirens.

Pulling her earpiece out of her bag, Felicity barked orders to Mary and Roy. Watching her work always made him proud, but something had changed. He really realized that she could take care of herself. And that she could have a life outside of all the craziness. She deserved that much. "Are you coming or should I suit up?”

“I love you.” Oliver replied getting into the car and heading for the crime scene.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a co-author or beta to bounce some ideas around if anyone is interested let me know.


End file.
